Jenna's Secret Life
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: With Voldemort long dead and gone, Severus Snape came to power as the new Dark Lord. We follow the story of his too be apprentice and how she changes to become what he needs her too be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Art Museum

Our story begins in the Deater town's All Girls Orphanage with the story of a fifteen-year-old girl by the name of Jenna Letterman. You see Jenna's parents left her in the orphanage whilst they went of to help the world most powerful and dangerous wizard. But we'll come back to that for now let's talk about Jenna.

She had gorgeous brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and marvelously almond shaped jade green eyes. She was the average height for an eleven-year-old girl. Being beautiful and having courage, smarts and a gentle temperament for those who deserve it, she was the most loved girl there, yet she was miserable. Being left with the thought that her parents didn't want her, of course she didn't know that her parents were a witch and a wizard. In fact her and the entire non-magic world had no idea there is a wizarding world. Her idea was that her parents left her to have a romantic lifetime getaway to Hawaii.

Although everyone loved her she had no real friends that she could just talk to and the only thing that kept her going was the thought that one day maybe someone would want her. But everyone who wanted a child wanted a baby or one of five or six. No one wanted a so-called "moody teen" for a kid.

The one girl there that hated her was named Samantha Burkson and she let the world know especially Jenna know that she hated her. For instance just the other day she replaced Jenna's shampoo with "Mr. Stickerson's extra sticky jam" and trust me that's nothing compared to what she normally did, Sam had a wonderful imagination she just used it in the wrong way. Now the head nun's name was Sister Martha. She was like any other nun, strict and had a ruler in her pocket for "just in case" situations. She was skinny like a twig and had a stern face, and her favorite girl there was Sam and she tried not to let it show but everyone knew. The cook however was a bit of a beefy person and she was wonderful and not just at cooking. Whenever Jenna just needed to get away the cook always has a slice of chocolate cake. She left Jenna to sit on a chair, with cushions so soft that you'd sink into it when you sat down, a book, her thoughts and her cake.

Oddly enough when Sam replaced Jenna's nightly facial with an acne forming cream that she purchased at the local prank shop, she tested it on a girl named Lisa and over night her face was a sea of little red pussy spots, but when Jenna woke up the next day her face was the same as it was the night before.

One day the orphanage went to an art museum and Sam being an art fanatic was at the very back of the group but twice when she walked up to a painted piece of pottery it shattered in her face, and as you can suspect she was thrown out of the museum and was given a two hundred dollar fine and three months of community service for those pieces of pottery were originals. To Sam's dismay not only did she have to do these things to pay the fine she had to sell all of her own art and even then she was still behind one hundred thirty two dollars. For her to get she had to do a personal portrait for a customer and she got her money but she still has the community service. And on top of all that Sister Martha looked at her as if she was worse than something smelly on the bottom her shoe.

The thing is at the exact moment the first piece of pottery shattered Jenna thought it would be funny if it shattered. As you can suspect it freaked her out. However she wanted to see if it was a coincidence so when Sam walked up to the next art piece Jenna thought of it breaking and it broke. So she tried again when she walked up too another art piece but nothing happened this time. So she settled on thinking it was a coincidence nothing more, nothing less.

Back at the orphanage gossip was raging as to why Sam would break priceless art when she was such an art freak. Most thought that it was because she was mad that the art was so much better than hers was.

Other than that every day was pretty much the same as the last. You woke up at 6:00, showered, got dressed, did you're hair and make up or any of that other girly stuff, had breakfast, had you're daily lessons, had lunch, then the rest of your lessons, had supper and the rest of the night was yours for homework or anything else you'd like to do until 10:00 when you got ready for bed.

Sure it was boring and organized but once you turned 18 you could go to clubs every Saturday. Of course the girls who went all had fun going on about the guys they met and things they did and of course who could forget the music. So Sunday was an instant replay of the night before just without the guys or the atmosphere. The only problem was after about the first month of instant replays you got bored of it so that's when Jenna went to see the cook and read with her cake.

Sam of course was sent to her room every night at 8:00 because of the art situation. There she had nothing to do but wait until she wanted to go to sleep. That was Jenna's life as she knew it before something wonderful happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It occurred to me that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so I'll just leave that to Sevvie…SEVVIE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Sevvie: Yes, yes of course Katie, please don't hurt me…we don't own it she does, and damn you lawyers GET BACK!**_

_**Katie: Good boy Sevvie. Pets his head**_

_**Now without further ado…**_

Chapter Two

The Letter

One-night while Jenna was reading in the big chair an owl flew in and landed in her lap, he stuck out his leg and there was a letter. Jenna opened it, the front said:

Jenna Letterman

Big Chair

All Girls Orphanage

Deater

And the letter said:

Headmaster: Widgen Geigidoo

Dear Miss Letterman

You have been accepted in to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please purchase all items needed for the year, which you will find on the second enclosed paper, in Diagon Alley. We expect an answer with the owl on your lap no later than July 20. Term starts Sept. 1

Yours sincerely,

Lynn Colette

Deputy Headmistress

After reading the letter through three or four times she went to ask the cook if this could be possible. After consulting with the cook for a while she decided to write a letter of consent if Sister Martha thought it was appropriate. After begging, pleading with Sister Marsha for almost an hour she was able to write a letter to Hogwart's that was something like this:

Dear Lynn Colette

I would love to go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Yours Sincerely

Jenna Letterman

She ran to tell the cook that she was going to be a witch and she couldn't wait to see the list or things to buy.

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Books:

First Years will require

Standard spells for Witches and Wizards (Grade 1) by Marie Bernadette

The revolution of The Wizarding World by Theodore Williams

Theoretical Magic by Ingleburt Huperdink

Transfiguration for the Not Knowing by Rocky Jacques

Magical Plants of The New Age by Zac's Facts

Magical creatures by Taz Kitzer

Potions 101 by Reble Johnson

Dark Arts, How to Protect Yourself by Tex Rex

Robes:

First Years will require:

Three sets of plain work robes. (Black)

One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear.

One pair of protective gloves (dragon Hyde or similar)

One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)

Other Equipment:

Grade Ones will require

One set of steel scales

One steel Cauldron

One set of glass phials

One wand

All students may bring pets with them including an owl, a cat ECT.

To have a guide to Diagon Alley write a letter to Helga's Help.

She wrote another letter this one was to Helga asking for a guide to meet her at the Deater Town Mall's Front entrance at 3:30 Friday July 28th

After placing them in the canister and telling the pigeon were to go she set it on it's way and went up to bed with thoughts of being a witch and going to a wizarding school.

She woke upon the 29th ready for an adventure. She could barely keep her mind on her lessons. When 3:20rolled around she hopped on the bus and went to the front entrance of the town mall. To her surprise Helga was a ghost.

After a brief conversation about what it was like to be a ghost, they set about on their way to Diagon Alley.

**_Tadaaa chapter two, I have a lot of chapters typed but no reviews and 36 hits! If you like it review! If you hate it review…damn if you want to print it and use it for toilet paper then burn it review!_**

_**Cut-Wrist Kate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer Lilith Kayden. You've inspired me to add on the third chapter. Here you go. SEVVIE!

Sevvie: Yes Katie, Mistress?

Katie: Do the Disclaimer again.

Sevvie: Of course. It is not ours, it is hers and I swear if you lawyers do not get back I will Poison You!

Chapter Three

Diagon Alley

Being a ghost Helga could become transparent she became so as to be inconspicuous. Whenever someone walked through her all they felt was a sudden rush of cool air.

They went into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron; they walked out the back door and were confronted by a brick wall. 'Stay here.' Instructed Helga. She walked through the wall and apparently did something and the brick wall started to disappear until it was a brick archway.

They went into a pet store where Jen saw a beautiful black cat named Nymphadora, when she looked at the price she saw it ended in a strange symbol. 'Helga how am I supposed to pay for all of the things I need? I mean I have the couple thousand dollars Sister Martha gave me to last my entire schooling program, but this symbol at the end of the price is not that of a pound.' 'Why we can exchange it at Gringotts the Magical Bank, follow me.'

When they got to Gringotts Jenna was given vault six hundred and twenty-one. 'The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are sickles, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a sickle.' Explained Helga. After filling a sack full of coins they went to buy her supplies.

First they went to buy her quills, ink and parchment at Quills on Parchment there she also bought her books. She bought an extra book called A Witch For The Ages, Amelia Gayheart and Her Abilities for a bit of light reading. An hour or two later this happened…

'I still need a wand, my clothes and a pet of some kind.'

'Well let's go to Stitches and Strings fer yer clothes.' When she arrived there a girl was ahead of her, hear is how the conversation turned out.

'Hi' Said Jenna

'Hi.' Replied the other girl

'Are you a first year too?'

'Yah, but I knew I was going to Hogwart's. What about you did you know if you were going to get in?'

'No, I didn't even know there was a wizarding world until I got my admittance letter saying I was in!'

'Really, so you were surrounded by muggles your entire life?'

'What's a muggle?'

'Non magic folk.'

'Oh yah I guess.'

'Are your parents muggles?'

'I don't know my parents, they put me in an orphanage so they could have a life long romantic getaway to Hawaii'

'I'm sorry I didn't know, hey what's your name anyway?'

'Jenna Letterman what's yours?' (When Jenna said her name an odd look crossed her face but she didn't press for information).

'Lindsay Gentille'

'What do need to buy now anyway?'

'My wand and a pet, you?'

'Same, want to go together?'

'Sure'

By this time they had purchased their clothes and were on their way. Hears what happened when they entered Olivander's the wand shop.

'More first years I presume?' Said Mr. Olivander

'Yes.' Said the girls in unison.

'Well I guess I'll start with you,' he said to Jenna. Lindsay sat in the waiting chair. After looking around a bit he found one he liked an gave it to her saying… 'Ah, this one should do it.' Being the intellectual girl she was se figured to give it a wave, in doing so the wands magic broke the chair into a million pieces under Lindsay. 'Oh!' Exclaimed Jenna. 'Maybe not. How's this?' Jenna waved it and the room was filled with beautiful music. She purchased the wand and watched Lindsay go through the same thing then they left to buy a pet.

When they got there they looked around a bit and Jenna decided on the cat she saw earlier and a beautiful chestnut brown owl named Delilah. Lindsay however could only afford a light brown cat. After a quick promise to sit with each other on the way to Hogwart's, Jenna left for home. Helga told her how to get on the train to Hogwart's.

Now for a description of Lindsay, She had chin length black hair, Soft brown eyes and defined featured.

When she got home she got her pets settled in and went to start reading her books until 10:00 when see went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here you go, another chapter. YAY!

Chapter Four

Hogwart's

On the night of August 29th Jenna was bustling around trying to get everything packed and when she saw the cook come running in holding her gloves saying, 'Don't forget your gloves!' 'Thanks, you know I never would have don this if you hadn't been so supportive, thanks again" 'No problem, I always knew you'd grow up to be something amazing but I didn't think it would be this amazing. I'm really proud or you.' 'Thanks, well goodnight' 'Goodnight Jenna and good luck'

The next morning Sister Martha was hurrying to get everything in the car so they could be off. When she finally did they drove to the train station and said good buy and good luck to Jenna. While Jenna went to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and inconspicuously lest against it and disappeared to the other side where she found platform nine and three quarters. She boarded the train in search of Lindsay. When they found each other they sat down and Lindsay started to read.

About ten minutes later guy walked up to Jenna and said

'Can I sit with you everyone else is full?'

'Sure, you a first year?'

'Yah' 'Did you know about the wizarding world before the letter?' inquired Jenna.

'Yah, I'm half and half mams a muggle me dads a wizard. Hey what's your name?'

'Jenna Letterman and I had no idea magic existed before my letter. I live in an orphanage; my parents left me there to go to Hawaii for a romantic lifelong getaway. I really don't know whether I'm a pure blood or not. What's your name?' (When she said her name again an odd look crossed his face).

'Frank Souri' He is tall, dark and moderately handsome with bright blue eyes and short brown hair. At this point Lindsay joined the conversation.

'Hey who are you?'

'I'm Frank Souri, first year, half and half father's a wizard, you?'

'Wow you know how to throw it all in one sentence let me try. Lindsay Gentille, pure blood, first year. How'd I do?'

'Good' said Jenna.

'Knock knock knock.' Said a boy about their age trying to get their attention.

'Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I might talk to this beautiful young lady for a moment?' He inquired at Jenna.

'Sure why not?'

She said with a light pink tinge on her cheeks. She got up and walked to the end of the train and entered a deserted compartment with the boy who was tall, had blond hair, slightly pale skin and a pointed nose but gorgeous gray eyes.

'Hi my name is Malfoy, Satorin Malfoy, may I inquire as to what yours is?"

'Of course I'm Jenna Letterman, you wanted to talk to me about something?'

'Yes, as you've probably guessed I've taken a liking to you, and being a pure-blood you should find me to be a perfect choice, so I'm just going to let it out their but first you should know that Frank,' He said the name with obvious distaste, 'is a half breed and you could do much better that him so if you want to be known as the girl who chose the half breed be my guest but if not, I'm available, what do you say?'

'First of all I might be a muggle born and Frank just so happens to be my friend, and if I hear you talking about him like that ever again you will regret it do I make myself clear?'

'Perfectly, but in case you're wondering I have a gift of seen the purity of one's blood and you are a pure blood.' He had odd glint in his eyes.

'Whatever, but I'll look you up on your offer. All right?'

'Of course. Talk to you later.'

'Bye' with that Jenna turned and went back to her seat.

'You won believe what just happened!' Jenna exclaimed.

'He asked you out?' Frank

'Well yah but he started saying that since you where half and half that you were a half breed and that I deserved better and for some reason he said he had a gift of being able to tell the purity of blood and that I'm a pure blood. Do people have that kind of gift?'

'Yah but it's really rare, but that's beside the fact what did you say?' Lindsay.

'Well this isn't word for word but I told him that I'd look him up on his offer but if I ever hear him talking about you like that again that he would regret it.'

'Really, now why would say something like that?' Inquired Frank

'Because he seams sweet and for all he knew I could have thrown his request in his face. It took a lot of bravery and I thought that was really sweet.' She said defiantly.

Frank appeared to have a hurt expression on his face.

'I think we should change into our uniforms.'

It was already dark when Jenna looked out the window and saw the castle of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the distance.

'Oh my god their it is!' she exclaimed

'Really where?' Inquired Frank

'Their see it?' Jenna

When the train stopped they took their luggage to the designated area and on top of all the noise they heard the distant sound of…

'Firs' years over 'ear firs' years!'

When they tracked down who had made the sound they saw a man that was at least sixteen feet tall and he had a skin color of oatmeal.

'M'name's Grawp by the way.' He said as he led them to the boats that would magically take them across the lake to the castle.

Once they reached the shore they were met by a short lady with a stern face and she wore light blue robes.

'My name is Professor Colette I am you transfiguration teacher, you will follow me to the great hall for further instructions.'

Once they reached the doorway to the great hall Professor Colette had stopped walking.

'When you reach the end of the great hall you will be sorted into your houses, the houses are as follows Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, (She said Slytherin with distaste) I will be right back I just need to set up stay here.'

They waited in anticipation for fifteen minutes when she returned and led them to follow her into the great hall. When they entered they were amazed for the roof wasn't a roof at all but a velvety blackness with stars in it. Somewhere in the group of first years someone said. 'Its not the real, it's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read it in Hogwarts: A History.'

'Now when I call your name you will and have a seat on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses ok, Bones, Jessica.' A girl will flaming read hair ran and almost knocked over the stool in her excitement, she sat on the stool, Colette put the hat on her head and after a moment or two a rip neat the rime opened and it yelled HUFFLEPUF! It continued with Schultz, Kirsten; Spears, Lisa; DeCrineair, Margo; Souri, Frank; Hastings, Stephanie; Jansen, Carla; Then Lindsay was called; Allard, Ashley; Stollard, Paige;(All of these names were put in Gryffindor if I were to list all the students it would be overwhelming) and last of all Letterman, Jenna. When her name was called everyone started talking in a sort of hushed whisper, she heard snatches of some conversations like daughter and Severus Snape. When she sat on the stool the hat had some trouble deciding where she should be placed but in the end she was also placed in Gryffindor. Cornelius Malfoy was put in Slytherin. When the three friends sat at the table no one wanted to sit near them.

'Why won't they sit near us?' Jenna inquired

'Don't know.' Lindsay and Frank said quite quickly together, with a small almost unnoticeable glance at each other. At this point Geigidoo got up and everyone went quiet.

'I would like to say a few words before we begin out feast, first years should be well aware that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. Now their is a new student that has a slightly unwanted parentage but if I hear you have been treating her differently than any one else you will have to suffer the consequences. That is all.' When he sat down their golden plates had suddenly filled with the most delicious food.

When the food finally disappeared all the people were stuffed to the bursting point. Geigidoo got up again 'Will the prefects lead the first years to the dorm room, classes will proceed breakfast which is from eight to nine. Have a good night.'

Back in the common room conversation broke out. 'Can you believe were all in the same house?' Inquired Jen. Lindsay replied 'I know it's almost like,' 'Fate'. Cut in Frank. 'Exactly'

'Well I'm tired I'm going to the girl's dormitories.'

'Me too'

'See you at breakfast.'

Once in the girl's dormitories 'this is so amazing last month I thought the most magic in town was the magician in Town Square. Now I'm in a school for witches and wizards. I mean wow, you've always been in the wizarding world what's it like?'

'Well I grew up with it so it's hard to explain, it would be like me asking you what it's like living without magic.'

'Oh, well we get out timetables tomorrow.'

'Then we better get some rest.'

The next morning something peculiar happened at breakfast. When Jenna walked into the hall everyone went quiet and stared at her. When she sat down she turned to Frank and asked, 'Why's everyone staring at me? Has my hair gone frizzy?'

'Well, he glanced at Lindsay than back at Jen; you see your parents aren't in Hawaii; they're working for the worst wizard in the world. You see a while back a wizard went as bad as you could go I mean he is a mass murderer and torturer, everything. Your mom and dad are number one Death Eaters, his followers, he commented seeing the confused look on her face.'

'What's this guys name?'

'Well no one says it but Severus Snape.'

'So my parents work for Severus Snape?'

'Yah'

'If I may interrupt your obviously important conversation to hand out your time tables?' Came a slightly sharp voice from behind them. Professor Colette had been standing behind them for three minutes waiting for them to notice her. They took their timetables and apologized for ignoring her.

'Bloody Hell, we have double History of Magic!' Said Jenna.

'Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine.'

'I hope so.'

A/N: Sevvie: When do I come in?!

Katie: Just wait!

Sevvie: But Katie!

Katie: Severus, I have chocolate and I am not afraid to use it.

Sevvie: NO NO NOT THE CHOCOLATE!


End file.
